Tales of the Outclaws
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: Various tales of the Outclaws. I am finally making a GOOD serious story. It's not my strong suit though, and I couldn't resist but to break the fourth wall. Heh, bad habit I guess. Anyway, remember, 2 tales 1 chapter, because they are just 3 or 4 paragraphs long. This was made before book 9 came out, rated T for violence and strong concepts children may not understand. Not an AU.


Tales of the Outclaws

-SPOILERS-

 **This is a not completely random and stupid story that I think might get more than 2 chapters. Not making any promises though. BTW, 2 tales = 1 chapter.**

 _Tale One- Six-Claws_

Six-Claws sat in the treasury. Every time he walked down the halls, he got a flashback. And ever since Queen Thorn had become the Queen of the Kingdom of the Sand, and they moved into the Stronghold, he remembered Dune. _Where was Dune now?_ He thought. _Was he killed? Did he run away? Did he find a way to fly?_ When he saw Smolder again, he remembered the time his mother probably killed his poor girlfriend. When he saw Blaze… he remembered one of his least favorite memories. The sandstorm. Just thinking about it gave him chills. Suddenly, a messenger came crashing in. "General Six-Claws! GENERAL SIX-CLAWS!" "What?" he asked. "Queen Thorn has requested you come immediately. We are having a welcoming dinner to confirm an alliance between us and the RainWings!" "Don't you mean the RainWings and NightWings?" Six-Claws asked. "I'm not sure." The messenger answered. "She just said 'RainWings'" "hmmm…" Six-Claws thought about that as he started down the hall towards the grand hall. _Are we just forming an alliance with the RainWings, or was it a mistake in what she as saying? Or are the RainWings and NightWings splitting up and going to war and that's why they are making an alliance?_

When he sat down, the first thing he noticed where the RainWings. There was Queen Glory, with a sloth hanging from her neck. There was a more brightly colored RainWing beside her, all pink and bouncing around. There were two other RainWings to her left, who seemed to be a couple. "Hello, General Six-Claws." Glory greeted him. I heard about you from Sunny. She said that you were rough but nice. How accurate is this, or is it just another Sunny exaggeration?" Six-Claws chuckled. "I think it's a nice assumption, at best. Who are these other RainWings?" Six-Claws asked. "This is my brother Jambu." She gestured to the brightly colored pink one. "And these are Mangrove and Orchid" She gestured to the couple to her left. "And this is Death- Hey!" She paused, and looked around. "Come out of the shadows!" a male NightWing came out from behind a curtain. He looked at Six-Claws, and then away again. "This is Deathbringer. My bodyguard, and former NightWing assassin." Glory introduced him.

Deathbringer hesitated, and then said "h-hey, Six-Claws." Six-Claws recognized his voice, but couldn't put his talon on it. Then he realized that Glory was staring at him with a strange look. Then he realized why. _How did he know my name? Had he heard Glory say hi? Or did he… know me before?_ "Uh, I mean, what's your name?" Deathbringer corrected himself. "Do I know you?" Six-Claws asked. "Uuh, no." Deathbringer said. "I feel like I recognize your voice… and how did you know my name?" "The NightWings… mentioned you. And… sent me to kill you." Glory gasped at the same time Six-Claws did. "What's goin' on?" Jambu asked. "Nothing! NOTHING AT ALL!" Deathbringer said. "Oh, okay then." Jambu replied, and danced away. "Listen." Deathbringer said. "I never intended to kill you. I instead decided to just… ya'know, turn your side. So I did. I think." Then, Six-Claws understood with a jolt. _The dragon that told me to join the Outclaws._ This dragon in front of him… changed his life.

 _Tale two- Suna_

Suna was never a big fan of The Scorpion Den. She never liked Possibility either. Suna decided she would just stick with Thorn, even though their treacherous past. Suna was the first candidate as leader of the Outclaws. She established the idea. She just wanted the Scorpion den to have a chance at hope. Thorn became the leader, after a very confusing night. What she understood from it was that they all just liked Thorn better. At least it wasn't that other dragon, Sirocco. She was mean, ugly, jerky, and perhaps too young. One time Suna decided it was up to her to teach that big pile of Camel turd a lesson, so she did, and nobody stopped her. She always felt bad for her poor younger brother, named Qibli, who was always getting tormented by her. Qibli said that nobody was stronger than his family, which might have been a good thing, if they were good dragons. Suna decided to teach Qibli that nobody is truly strong if they don't know how to use their strength for good things.

Suna walked past a group of guards. After they passed by, she saw a scavenger. She realized it was Flower, Smolder's beloved pet. Flower beckoned her over. Suna followed, wondering where she was taking her. Flower lead her to a big pile of pillows in a storage room. She wondered why that was there, so she headed for the door to see if she could ask someone if it was there for a reason. Flower stopped her, and gestured for her to lay down. "Okay little one, I will lie down, but then I'm going to ask about this." Suna told the scavenger. Flower nodded, and gestured for her to lie down again. She did, and she didn't realize how tired she was until she lay down. She could feel her eyelids drooping. _No… I can't go to sleep… I have things to do… I have…_ Suna went to sleep, despite every urge in her body telling her not to. She woke up sitting in a room she had never seen before. She saw a table, then a scavenger wearing different colored skins than she had ever seen. _What animal has blue fur?_ She wondered. Then she realized this scavenger was hitting this black thing with a bunch of letters on it. _What are they doing?_ She wondered. The black pad had cords coming out of it, which led into a big black box with a while screen, and had a blue stripe at the bottom. There seemed to be text on the screen, and the more the scavenger hit the black pad, more text appeared on the screen. Next to the black pad was a small rounded black slope, which the scavenger would move around every so often. On the other side of the black pad, was a big, rectangular black box with a small light on the top right. _What are they writing?_ She wondered. As she drew near, the scavenger didn't seem to notice. Then she looked over their shoulder and saw what they were writing. Her eyes widened, then widened again, then she threw up. She shouted "HEEEBLEDY HOBLEDY!" and then stated, "Oh my god it worked! And it still works! WHAT IS THIS SCAVENGER?" and then she passed out.

She woke up on the pillows. _It was just a dream. Was it?_ She looked over at Flower, who was minding her own business. "No." I said. "It was not a dream, for you do not dream at all." Suna looked around franticly. "You… are but a figment of my world I created on a whim. You are part of my imagination. But only you are. Nobody else except 2 certain someones. A SeaWing, and a NightWing. But you wouldn't know them. They are in a complete different reality. One that you do not take part in… yet."

Then Suna woke up again, in the pillows. Now she was sure. _What a crazy dream. A world created by some scavenger wearing weird skins? Ha ha!_ And she continued her life without a second thought.

 **Heh heh heh… how do you like that?**


End file.
